


How I love you

by StarlightWonders



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightWonders/pseuds/StarlightWonders
Summary: Star and Marco's relationship through the years.





	How I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Something different from my usual fandoms.

I first realized that I was in love with Marco the day we played truth or dare. Up to that point I thought I liked Oskar, but something changed that day. I didn't know how to describe it. I still don't. I knew that Marco had no feelings for me because he had a crush on Jackie for a long time. Then, Marco and Jackie started dating which broke my heart. But I was happy when they broke up, but never told Marco this.

It was three weeks later when I noticed Marco starting to look at me differently, almost the same way he used to look at Jackie. Oh how I wished that he had the same feelings for me that I have for him. It was two days later when my dreams came true, Marco asked me out. Of course I said yes, the excitement clear in my voice.

I was floating on cloud nine throughout the entire first date. When he kissed me for the first time, I could feel the butterflies being let loose in my chest. At the end of the night, we curled up on the couch, watched TV, and fell asleep in each others arms.

Our relationship wasn't the typical teenage romance, as we had a deep love for each other and knew we would never leave the other. The days came and went, turning into weeks, weeks to months and so on and so forth. We both knew that we have never been happier than when we were with each other.

It came as no surprise when Marco eventually proposed. I accepted with no hesitation. We had our wedding soon after that, wanting to be married as soon as possible.

And now, all this time later, I still love him the same, if not more. I know he loves me the same. I know for sure I couldn't be happier and look forward to what the future has in store for us.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and feel free to comment. Sorry this was kind of short.


End file.
